X-Force Vol 1 37
(story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Steve Epting | CoverArtist2 = Al Milgrom | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Paul Pelletier | Inker1_1 = Charles Barnett | Inker1_2 = Harry Candelario | Colourist1_1 = Monica Bennett | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Quotation = Nicodemus brought wisdow, Burke fortitude, Saul provides patience, Crule ferosity, Absalom despair, Candra and Selene add guile and corruption, I provide opportunity and you, our newest ascendant - to you we come for hope. | Speaker = Gideon | StoryTitle1 = The Young and the Restless | Synopsis1 = Mongolia, Twelfth Century En Sabah Nur fights his way through a horde of Mongols. He finally arrives at a figure who sits on the ground waiting for him. The figure reveals himself to be Saul (then named Garbha-Hsien). He reveals to En Sabah Nur a giant Celestial ship that he has never entered. En Sabah Nur is intrigued and stabs Saul so that he can get into the ship. Nur then walks into the ship and leaves Garbha-Hsien for dead. Guthrie Farm Saul tells this story to Cannonball to show him that he has been around for a very long time and he has learned that there are always worse people out there than yourself. Cannonball tells them that he is not too sure he wants to join their team of Externals if he has to deal with all the bad guys on their team. Absalom then erupts in fury. He chides Cannonball for his arrogance and that they have come to seek his help and he refuses. He reveals that he has the Legacy Virus and that they need his help to cure it. The others calm Absalom down and he tells them that he originally learned he was an immortal after shooting an old man in the back in the Old West. He was hung and died but then manifested his mutant powers as well as his immortality. This saved him and he was then gunned down for being a mutant. He escaped from the town a few days later. The Externals then tell him that they came to Cannonball to bring them hope for their future. Camp Verde Cable meets with Domino. She is busy taking a dip in the hot tub and he comes to her to see if she will help him find a new place for X-Force to make their headquarters. She tells him yes, after her time in the jacuzzi. South Bronx, New York A bum walks into a run-down building. He is looking around when suddenly he is attacked. The phone then rings at the 44th Precinct. Detective Hidalgo answers and tells the person on the other end that he is going to finally shut the case on the Callasantos murders and bring both the sisters down. Guthrie Farm Gideon then tells of his past. He was aboard the Pinta when it came to America. He died of scurvy and then was suddenly alive the next day. He thought it was a miracle and chose to live his life to the fullest after that. Cannonball still is reluctant to help the Externals. Absalom gets upset again and this time he cannot control his powers. He pleads with Cannonball to help save them. He then burns out his powers. Surprisingly, they find that Absalom has not died, but still breathes. The Externals finally speak to Cannonball and tell him that he or someone close to him has the cure for the virus. He tells them that he gives his word that if he finds a cure, he will give it to them. They then leave with Absalom's body in tow. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * other Wyoming citizens * Unnamed New York bum * Thomas Zebulon Guthrie's tombstone Locations: * * ** *** * * ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * * Nina, Pinta & Santa Maria | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/19/2010 }} References